I was made for you
by Magishy333
Summary: One-shot I made last night to take my mind off of my other reader insert, I love both dearly but I thought Finn needed some love. Contains the song; "The Story" that the Reader sings. This is a Reader insert!


Magi: i am sad at this, i felt like it shouldv'e been made, so i wrote it, this is not for the weak hearted, sorry ya'll, also i don't own Adventure Time, or the song, if i did, there would be more romance, and more backstory, and this equals Eternal chaos doesn't just come from chocolate rain, also i don't own that quote.  
Also just for future refrence if you don't have a favorite candy, mine are "payday" & "sour patch kids" & "Reece's Pieces"

* * *

(Name) sat in the middle of the field, pulling up weeds, and grass. Her (lenth) (color) hair blowing in the wind, she had just come back from Dr. Ice cream and found out she could not bear children. She kind of knew this all along somehow, it was her fault, she was infertile. (Name) kept blaming herself, and let her (fav. Color) dress catch her tears, (Name) now had to get up and tell her fiance, Finn, the human, that she couldn't give him what he wanted most.

She was created specifically for him, by taking some of Susan Strongs human DNA*, Princess Bubblegum had used some of her candy biomass she genetically engineered to make a human on the inside, but a candy person on the outside. She was made of (fav. Candy), but looked more human with some features. (Name) was speicifically designed to make Finn happy after Flame Princess left him. She was also made as a mate for Finn, because, Princess Bubblegum was going to secretly observe her work, but now she had failed him and the Princess.  
Sucking in a deep breath, (Name) got up and went home.

Finn's pov.

I was taking a nap. Well more like trying to, i was worried about (Name) she hasn't come home from her checkup. I had had enough of waiting so i went out to find her.  
After twenty minutes of searching i found her sitting on the swing i put up at "our tree" Our tree was the place where we went when we were younger, i carved our initals in it, we sat there watching the sunset and if we got up early enough the sunrise, Jake says it's clichè, but i say it's nice, but don't tell him that. I was about to ask her what she was doing here, but when she started singing i decided to listen.

Reader's pov.

(Name) got sidetracked when she saw the place they always went, and sat down remembering all the good times they had. (Name) started singing a song, just one she made up, but was pretty sure she had heard it before**.

_"All of these lines across my face_  
_Tell you the story of who I am,_  
_So many stories of where I've been_  
_And how i got to where I am"_

_"But these stories don't mean anything_  
_When you've got no one to tell them to_  
_It's true...I was made for you"_

(Name) start's to remember the first time she met Finn;  
FLASHBACK  
"Hello, I am (Name), you're name is Finn, right?"  
Finn still in a heartbroken slump looks up, with sad eyes, and answers:  
"Yeah"  
(Name) smiles and pulls out her hand.  
"I am Princess Bubblegum's cousin, would you like to go on a walk with me, I am new here, and I need someone to show me around" it wasn't a total lie, she was new here, being her first day of life, and Bubblegum was busy.  
"S-sure." He said taking (Name)'s hand. (Name) had a weired feeling inside from lieing to Finn. So a few weeks into the relationship she broke Rule 1: do not tell Finn who she really was.  
END FLASHBACK

_"I climbed across the mountain tops_  
_Swam all across the ocean blue_  
_I crossed all the lines and broke all the rules_  
_But baby I broke them all for you_  
_Because even when I was flat broke_  
_You made me feel like a million bucks_  
_You do_  
_I was made for you."_

Finn was the only person she told that to, and the last, (Name) would do anything and everything to see him happy, because Finn was everything to her. And (Name) was everything to Finn, ironicly she had a fear of mountains, like he had a fear of the ocean.

_"You see the smile that's on my mouth_  
_It's hiding the words that don't come out_  
_All of my friends who think that I'm blessed,_  
_They don't know my head is a mess_  
_No they don't know who I really am_  
_And they don't know what I've been through like you do_  
_And I was made for you."_

After (Name) and Finn started dating when they were fifteen***, (Name) made friends with some of the princesses and they always said how lucky (Name) was to be with Finn, and in truth it was, but it wasn't like, she was nothing. Just a worthless nobody, heck even the Ice King knew she was worth something, but it still did not stop some of the other princesses to call her mean names, especially Flame Princess. In (Name)'s mind, it hurt, she knew she was not worthless like they said. Finn was always there to hold her when she would come home crying, and although he went and talked to them to see reason, they did not apologise and continued tormenting poor (Name). Finn couldn't physically harm them it went against his code, and he'd probebly go to jail for that.

_"All of these lines across my face tell you the story of who I am_  
_So many stories of where I've been and how I've got to where I am_  
_But these stories don't mean anything if you've got no one to tell them to_  
_It's true,_  
_I was made for you."_

_"Oh yeah, well it's true I was made for you..."_

(Name) started sobbing in her hands, Finn on the other hand had cryed also, but because that song had really made him feel. He also reminised at the same time. He got up and brushed his 'manly tears' away and came in front of her a kneeled down to look up at (Name).

(Name) instantly threw herself at him, crying into his signiture blue shirt he still wore at the age of twenty one, although it was a bigger version due to a growth spurt and muscels.  
"O-oh F-finn! I'm so s-sorry-y" she sobbed.  
"Why are you upset (Name)?" He asked smoothing her (color) hair.  
She looked up at him with those pretty (color) eyes of hers, and told him that she couldn't have children.  
Finn didn't know what to say. He felt like some part of him was taken away he thought, "this is the worst", but on the other side, he thought to himself, "how can you miss something you never had" his mind was at inner war with itself.  
The silence scared (Name).  
"Finn, i understand if you never want to see me again, so just tell me" she pushed herself off of Finn and sat criss-cross in front of him and studied his face. He found looking at the ground squinting sadly was working for him.  
It took a while before he regained the ability to speak.  
He took her hand in his and said the words she needed to hear;  
"I will stay by your side for as long as i live, (Name) don't ever forget that, I love you, don't ever think this will ever get in the way of that."

* * *

Magi: did anyone cry? I almost did, i cant write romance easly, but this was just a practice, so i can understand if someone hated it. There will always be haters.

* the Susan Strong theory, i believe she is a human, also in the Lub Glubs episode there was a skull a Lub Glub broke that looked alot like Fionnas with bunny ears conicidence? I think not! Me and my little sis were screaming at the tv like monkeys when i saw it, we were origninally looking for snails :) go figure doesnt mean anything though

** this song came from my favorite "people show" ya know the shows with actors and not cartoon or anime voice actors. "Grey's Anatomy" sung by, Sara Ramirez or Torrez, but who origninally sung it, was Brandi Carlile

*** no not tier 15, but i remember an episode where Finn said, "I'm thirteen, your messin' me up" so i imagine right now he is 14

Also i just saw the "Jake Suit" episode, and Flame Princess apeared, and i thought if she actally got angry at him, that might mess him up. Also another reader insert is cool as heck!


End file.
